movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Someone's Waiting For You/Zipper Goes to Deliver the Message
Back at the riverboat in their room, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings were getting ready for bed. They had already brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and combed their hair. Now they were putting on pajamas. Ace was now wearing a purple long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, matching long pajama pants, white socks, and yellow slippers without his sunglasses. Snake was now wearing an orange long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, matching long pajama pants, white socks, and brown slippers without his hat. Arturo was now wearing red long-sleeved footy pajamas with snaps, a white collar, and matching cuffs. Grubber was now wearing a dark red long-sleeved pajama jacket with brown checkers, pockets, and plain dark red buttons, matching long pajama pants with the same brown checkered pattern as his top, white socks, and sienna slippers. Billy was now wearing an extra large sky-blue long-sleeved pajama top with buttons and pockets, matching extra large long pajama pants, white socks, and dark green slippers. Adagio was now wearing a lilac long-sleeved pajama top with buttons, matching long pajama pants, and purple slippers. Aria was now wearing a turquoise long-sleeved pajama top with buttons, matching long pajama pants, and blue slippers. Starlight was now wearing a blue long-sleeved pajama top with white checkers, a matching collar, and blue buttons, matching long pajama pants with the same white checkered pattern as her top, and green slippers. Sonata was now wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved pajama top with buttons, matching long pajama pants, and slippers. Trixie was now wearing a dark blue long-sleeved pajama top with a yellow sun, moon, and stars on it and plain dark blue buttons, matching long pajama pants with the same pattern as her top, and plain dark blue slippers. Just then, they heard Hunter J call to them in a singsong voice, "Kids! Auntie Hunter J wants to talk to you!" The ten orphans started to walk out of their bedroom. In her own bedroom, Hunter J was putting on a pink sleeveless, ruffled nightgown while looking at herself in the mirror and removing her makeup as she muttered, "High tide or not, those little brats are going to find me that diamond tomorrow, or else!" She then heard a knock on the door, and she said, "Come in. Come in." The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings opened the door and stepped inside, as Ace said, "Yes, what is it?" "Did you want to see us, miss?" Adagio asked bashfully. "Why, yes, my dears." Hunter J said, "Don't be so shy. Now, I am going to let bygones be bygones. Do you know what would make Auntie Hunter J very happy?" "Yessssss, you want ussssss to find the diamond." Snake said. "That's right, dear!" Hunter J said. "But we've tried as hard as we could." Arturo said, "Honest." "Of course you have." Hunter J said, "But we must try harder, mustn't we?" "Then please will you take us back to the orphanage?" Starlight asked. "Like you promised." Aria said. "We want to get adopted, you know." Sonata replied. "Duh, that's right." Billy said. "I agree." Trixie replied, and her boyfriend blew a raspberry in agreement. "Kids, don't you like it here?" Hunter J asked, "A big, beautiful boat all to yourselves." "But if we don't get back to the orphanage, we'll never get adopted." Billy said. Grubber sadly blew a raspberry in agreement. "Adopted?" Hunter J asked in alarm and then sneeringly with a chuckle, "What makes you think anybody would want ten homely little children like you?" Then the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings shed tears. Even Arturo wiped a tear away from his right eye and let the tear plop on Maria. Then he, the other Gangreen Gang members, and the Dazzlings walked out of the bedroom, closed the door, and walked up the stairs. Once they made it to their bedroom, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings went onto their balcony and looked down at the water below them. Voice: Be brave, little ones Make a wish For each sad, little tear Hold you heads up Though no one is near Someone's waiting for you The ten orphans then looked up at the sky as they shed a few tears. A star shone in the night sky among the other stars. Meanwhile, a young apatosaurus named Littlefoot and his mother were chewing on some grass. Suddenly, Littlefoot's mother raised her head and looked out into the distance, as if someone was coming. Voice: Don't cry, little ones There'll be some smiles Where the frowns used to be Then a female pteranodon flew overhead, with the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings watching, and came to her nest with Petrie and his siblings. She nestled on top off them and fell asleep. Voice: You'll be part of The love that you see Someone's waiting for you Meanwhile, Zipper was bringing Fievel, Olivia, Fidget, Tiger, and Miss Kitty closer to the riverboat. Voice: Always keep these little prayers in your pockets And you're sure to see the light Soon, there'll be joy and happiness And your little world will be bright Then the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings smiled when they started to believe that someone was waiting to love them. They wiped their tears away with their hands as they continued smiling while looking up at the sky. Voice: Have faith, little ones Till your hopes And your wishes come true You must try to be brave, little ones Someone's waiting to love you Then they went into their bedroom as Arturo hugged Maria. The Dazzlings kissed each their boyfriends on the cheek, and said "Goodnight." "Sleep tight." The Gangreen Gang replied. Trixie then blew the candle out next to her bed, and Aria suddenly said "Oh! We almost forgot to say our prayers." After the ten kneeled, Adagio said in prayer "Please bless Morning Side Orphanage, Maria, and us. And all the girls and boys at the orphanage. Every one of them." As Fievel, Olivia, Fidget, Tiger, and Miss Kitty went up to the window, Adagio continued "And please let somebody find our bottle. There's a message in it. Because running away isn't working. Amen." She looked at the others, and said while fighting the urge to cry "Don't worry, guys. We'll be all right." She then began crying her eyes out. Seeing her sobbing like that, the group, except Ace, just hung their heads sadly while tears streamed down their cheeks and cried softly. Although Ace tried to stay positive. "Adagio, it'll be fine. I know. It's...." He said while struggling to stay positive, but then on "It's," he teared up too and cried as well. The Rescuers watched the whole thing, feeling pity for the poor kids. They went up to them, and Olivia said, "Gangreen Gang? Dazzlings?" The ten looked up at five, and said in a calm voice while Snake sniffled, "Yes?" "Gangreen Gang. Dazzlings, kids, now don't cry. We are here to help you." Miss Kitty said. "H-Hi there." The ten said with sniffles. And then Miss Kitty said while handing out each a handkerchief to the ten, "Dry your eyes." They accepted them calmly and while wiping their eyes, Snake and Billy, before wiping their eyes, blew their noses. After they finished, they were about to hand them back to Miss Kitty, but then she said politely, "No, it's alright. You keep them. Make them your good luck charms. And besides, you need them more than me." "Thanks." Billy said, shaking their hands while he and the others put the handkerchiefs in their daytime clothes pockets. "Where did you come from?" Arturo asked in confusion while Grubber blew a raspberry in question. "We found the bottle with your message, and we've come to rescue you." Tiger said. The group got happy and Arturo looked at Maria as he said "Did you hear that, Maria, guys? Our bottle worked!" Sonata then looked at their saviors, and said "Didn't you bring somebody big with you? Like the police?" "No." Fidget said, "There's just the five of us." "But, if all of us work together, and we have a little faith." Olivia said. "That's what Cait Sith said." Starlight said. "Faith makessssss thingssssss turn out right." Snake said proudly. "Guys, I know it's late, but we have to escape tonight, right now." Fievel said. "But, we jussssst caught by the Komodo Brothersssss." Snake said, with him and the others showing their rescuers their healed rope abrasions on their wrists. "Look what they did to our wrissssstsssss tying ussss up a lot." "Yeah, and they're still down there guarding the gangplank." Fidget said as he looked down at the Komodo Brothers at the gangplank. Olivia got a little mad as she said "Oh, those vicious beasts! They ought to be locked up in a cage." "I know, I know." Billy said eagerly. "Come on, we'll show you." Adagio said as she and the others led Fievel, Olivia, Fidget, Tiger, and Miss Kitty to a cage elevator down the stairs below them. "See there? The elevator." Ace said proudly. "Oh, it's a perfect cage, guys." Olivia said. "Great idea." Miss Kitty and the boy rescuers said. "Now, what can we use for bait?" Fidget asked himself. "Oh, they'll chomp on anything." Aria said. "Yeah, I know." Fidget said. Then, Fievel and Olivia had an idea as Olivia said "I've got it! Miss Kitty's perfume. Remember?" "They'll follow the scent right into the elevator." Fievel agreed. "My sentiments exactly!" Miss Kitty chirped in agreement. "And we'll slam the door." Trixie said. "And would that make Hunter J mad." Starlight said and then mocked her, saying "Joe! Moe! Did you let those little brats escape again? You're too soft!" She then picked up a broom nearby with her magic, and pretended to whack the Komodo Brothers as the group laughed, and Arturo said, "Starlight, that's not bad." "That's exactly like Hunter J." Olivia said with a giggle. Starlight looked at the Komodo Brothers, and mockingly said "Track them down, boys. Bring them back!" "And we'll be so far ahead, they'll never catch us." Tiger said. "Wait a minute." Fidget said. "She might catch us in her swamp-mobile." "We'll swipe it. I've always wanted to drive it." Ace said, as he made swamp-mobile noises. "What if Hunter J wakes up while we're starting it?" Tiger asked. "We're in trouble. We'sssss gotta sssssstall them ssssssomehow." Snake said, and then pondered. "How about Pete's fireworks?" Billy asked. Even Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. "We'll shoot them off in her bedroom. That'll keep her busy." Aria agreed. "Oh, guys, it's so exciting!" Miss Kitty said. "Perfume, beasts, swamp-mobiles. It's just got to work!" "It's our only chance." Fievel said. "But, we're gonna need help." Fidget piped in. Suddenly, they heard Hunter J shout from below, "Pete! Pete, get down here!" Then Pete ran downstairs, shouting, "What-what-what's up, Hunter J? Wh-what's going on? Did those punks run away again?" He slammed the door, and the group heard Hunter J shout from below, "Oh, shut up! They did not! I'm just letting you know we're leaving for the cave first thing in the morning! Those brats better find that diamond for me!" The group got concerned upon hearing that. "I bet those two are up to something." said Ace. "My sentiments exactly." Adagio agreed. "Gee, I don't wanna go'sssss down that awful black hole again." said a scared Snake. "Me neither," Aria said nervously. "It's too dark down there." "Don't worry about that, kids." Miss Kitty smiled. "You must hurry and get dressed." said Olivia. "Come on. We haven't got much time." Fievel agreed. "Zipper? Up here." Fidget called out to Zipper. Zipper heard him and flew up to the peg-legged bat. "We need help." said Fidget. "Go get Candy and DK with Tiger and Miss Kitty! And hurry!" Olivia called out. Zipper saluted in agreement. And then, after Tiger and Miss Kitty jumped into the water, they swam with Zipper back towards DK and Candy's home. Suddenly, upon Tiger and Miss Kitty arriving at shore, a horde of swamp bats began flocking at them and they ran for dear life, hurrying quickly. As Zipper was flying for his own dear life, he saw a spider spinning a web. Zipper rammed right into the web, and a bat chased after him, ruining the web by spinning it and making the spider dizzy. The spider angrily shook its fist at the said bat. Noticing an empty glass bottle and a log, Zipper and the cats hid in those respective spots, hoping for the coast to be clear. At DK and Candy's house, DK and Candy, along with their neighbors, the Kongs consisting of Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong, Funky Kong, and Bluster Kong, are gathered together with their meeting. "Yahoo!" cheered the Kongs. "Are you ready to help rescue those green-skinned boys and their girlfriends?" Candy asked her group, minus DK. "Sure enough, dudette!" Funky cried as the other Kong’s cheered. "Hallelujah!" Diddy called out. "All right!" Dixie echoed. DK, however, was fast asleep in a rocking chair. "My sentiments exactly!" Bluster agreed. "DK! On your feet, you lazy ape!" Candy ordered DK, as he stomped on the back of one of the rockers, knocking him out of the chair. DK suddenly woke up. "Sorry, Candy. I was just waiting for someone to holler "Charge!"." he said. "Dagnab it!" Cranky snapped, banging his walking stick, "Let's cut out the jawing and get going!" Funky chuckled. "When old Cranky dude gets heated up, his nose gets plumb out of joint." he declared. And he chuckled again. "Take it easy, Cranky," Candy said to the old Kong, as she peeked through an open door to see if Tiger, Miss Kitty, and Zipper were coming. "We gotta stay here till Zipper and the two cats brings us word from the bat and two mice." "If that bug and those two cats don't get here soon, they'll put those poor children down the black hole again!" Cranky said, sympathetically. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Parodies